narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Naruto Uzumaki
Most powerful technique? Its is stated in the article that is "second" most powerful technique is Rasengan; What is the First? -- (talk) 20:12, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :The line is "Rasengan is Naruto's second and strongest signature jutsu". It is not saying Rasengan is his second strongest jutsu, it is saying it is his second signature jutsu, the other being shadow clones. Of the two jutsu, Rasengan is the strongest. ~SnapperT '' 22:47, January 18, 2010 (UTC) What about the RasenShuriken? [[User:BlazeUchiha|'''BlazeUchiha]] 12:00, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Incapacitated Wasn't he out cold last time we saw him? Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 02:19, January 24, 2010 (UTC) *Status is for dead or alive, incapacitated is if he would ever be in something like Hidan's position. Omnibender - Talk - 02:22, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::But it's kind of like Tsunade, isn't it? She's in a coma, he's fainted, yet she has the Incapacitated status and he doesn't. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 02:26, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::"Incapacitated" is ideally reserved for two situations: characters that are out for the long term (Orochimaru, Hidan, Tsunade), or characters whose status is temporarily unclear (Hinata, Kakashi, etc.). Naruto is neither and, as the main character, will likely be up and about the next time he is seen. ''~SnapperT '' 04:11, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Besides, he's back now. [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] 12:01, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Flying Swallow Can someone tell me when Naruto used this technique outside of the anime? Because last time I checked it was listed as an "Anime Only" technique, and I wanna read the chapter where that changes.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagi'mizu']]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya''' 'round]]~ 15:29, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Here.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 15:34, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Dunno what to do with this pic Hi, please help me with this one. I got this pic of the first Naruto that Kishi ever drew. It was part of Volume 1 Chapter 2. He used it in an unused Akamaru Jump Magazine that was about demon magic. Can we put this pic in the Creation and Conception article or the Trivia section? Sparxs77 (talk) 21:47, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Concept art replacing the current Part II Pic... So guys, I've got a pic of Naruto in Part II that is concept art from the game Naruto Shippuden Narutimate Accel. Since a concept art from Narutimate Accel 2 was used to illustrate Sasuke appearance in Part II, can we do the same with Naruto? It's a higher resolution than the current picture and much better... I'll put the pic up here so you can all take a look...Sparxs77 (talk) 22:47, January 28, 2010 (UTC) thumb|Naruto in Part II :The picture we have is better. It's more neutral and doesn't look unnecessarily distorted. The Sasuke concept art works because it is very neutral, we want a picture to show what he looks like and that works.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:25, January 28, 2010 (UTC) jutsu order so ive been thinking that we should put the jutsu in the infoboxes in some order. something like first introduced or something.-- (talk) 02:11, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :No. Simant (talk) 02:13, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Jonin? I went back and rewatch naruto shippudeen in english this time, And when they form team kakashi they said nauto, sakura and kakashi are peers of equal level thus kakashi is not there teacher; so do that mean naruto is not a Genin but now a Jonin ? :No. He has never been appointed jonin... ~Hakinu (talk | ) 22:35, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::their talking about the skill levels Fawcettp (talk) 03:48, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, a subjective fan's point of view doesn't count as a fact; it is just like that whole kage-level thing from a while ago. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 23:01, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::And he cant be appointed jonin until he passes the chunin exam :::::Exactly. Now, please sign your comments :) ~Hakinu (talk | ) 23:32, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Kanji I changed the Kanji for you. You had it in Katakana. His name Naruto (鳴戸, maelstrom) and Uzumaki (渦巻き, whirlpool). ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 23:24, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Two hands for Resengan? Naruto used to use two hands to perform the rasengan but if you look in the recent chapters he can do it with one. He tride to use it against madara.... :Talk:Naruto Uzumaki/Archive 5#Rasengan. ''~SnapperT '' 06:28, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Family Should we really list Jiraiya as Naruto's family? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:33, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :I consider my Godfather as close family as my actual father. So I am 100% bias on this.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 12:50, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::You come from a different culture. Godfather is really the wrong title for Jiraiya. The Japanese basically implies nothing more than that Jiraiya was the one to give Naruto his name. It has none of the Christian implications. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:55, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::And I had no idea Godfather had any Christian implications at all. (Though I did always find it odd the name "God" was in it...) Still, I'm completely bias. So I'm gonna wait to see what others thing.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 12:57, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::You... didn't know that? A godparent is someone who sponsors a child's baptism and is responsible for making sure the child is educated properly and has a family, should the child be orphaned. ::::In return, the godparent is allowed to name the child, or the child is named after the godparent. Hence why Jiraiya's title is translated as godfather. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:01, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::Nope. Didn't have a clue. Never got that far in the explainations. Was just told as far back as I can remember, he is my Godfather, his wife is my Godmother, and I ended up with at least 2-3 grandmothers. No need to question it any further.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 13:05, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm 100% sure Naruto is based on Japanese culture, so if they don't have godfather in their culture I suggest to remove it. TekkenStorm (talk) 15:07, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I remember Minato (or was it Kushina) saying that Jiraya given Naruto his name... he is his godfather. So I think they have godparents in the japanese culture. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 20:41, February 23, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Naruto saves Sakura pic I think that the pic where Naruto saves Sakura from Sasuke is an important pic. Shouldn't we put the pic in the article Five Kage Summit arc... It is, afterall, the first meeting between Naruto and Sasuke since chapter 309... We've all been waiting for this to happen for ages... Sparxs77 (talk) 08:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :I think so too, btw, it's also the first time the original Squad 7 has been in the same place all at once since 300+ chapters ago, I mean seriously, this moment was huge. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 04:54, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::It would be better to have such an image on the Team Kakashi page if anything. I say wait till it's Animated. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 04:56, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh my God, animated chapter 485-487, that's gonna be so awesome. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 05:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC) rasen shuriken image please put the rasen shuriken image back because in the current picture with kakuzu we can't see anything of it. -- (talk) 21:06, March 4, 2010 (UTC) New Quotation for Naruto? I just read the new manga chapter today. And I thought what Naruto said to Sasuke about being first-class ninja, and how they will both die, should really be under Naruto's quotations. It's one of the more moving things he's ever said... (talk) 16:21, March 11, 2010 (UTC) "evil chakra" would it be worth mentioning that karin saw a very evil chakra inside of naruto? im still confused as to what it is though, is it the nine tails or the power itachi gave to naruto?--Shelldone (talk) 07:57, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :We don't know that; we'll just have to wait and see. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 13:06, March 26, 2010 (UTC) it is abvious that it is the nine tails Favourite Phrase It says that naruto favourite phrase is something to do with food. I REALLY think it should be believe it because i heard like a million times by the time i reached ep.10KDOTKAY88 (talk) 22:00, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :An English catchphrase used to fill mouth flaps created by a Japanese speech style ≠ a character's favourite phrase. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:08, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Fourth Shinobi War Arc The sentence "He remembers when he fought Orochimaru and Pain when he injured Hinata, and says he used the fox's power on purpose because of his rage" makes less sense than the original sentence (the same but without "when he injured hinata") especially concerning the next sentence: "However he injured people like Sakura with it". If it is necessary to note Naruto thinking back about hurting Hinata, I suggest using the old sentence and changing the following sentence to "However he injured people like Sakura and Hinata with it" --Undertaker Sheep (talk) 23:38, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :He never injured Hinata. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 23:40, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh right, I didn't think about that. Well then I guess the entire revision of that sentence was pointless to begin with--Undertaker Sheep (talk) 23:44, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Grammar Who ever keeps on putting the word in the The Fourth Great Shinobi War section as prophesizes, that's incorrect, it's prophesies, --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 03:01, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Someone should really fix the last paragraph in the Hidan and Kakuzu arc summary. That whole paragraph is a grammer nightmare. It should be changed to something like "While devestating to his opponents, the technique also damages the users chakra pathways at the point of contact, risking his future as a ninja." or something to that effect. I cringed when I read what was there.--Gamebrain89 (talk) 01:06, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Sage Photo Okay, I know it's kinda lame because it was from the theme song, but still what do you think? --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 19:47, April 9, 2010 (UTC) We should wait for the next episode, and not use a picture from the opening.--Deva 27 (talk) 19:52, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I was just saying it looks cool, and it gives a few spoilers for anime only watchers. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 19:53, April 9, 2010 (UTC) But i think we should put naruto's sage eyes when he was training (not full sage mode) get my drift ? --Petar93 (talk) 00:14, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, you mean the part where he starts to tranform and Fukasaku has to hit him with the magic sage baton thing. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) yeah that kind of eye but there is a part when he was under the waterfall and hes both eyes where like that if someone add that its would help people get the process of the sage training easier --Petar93 (talk) 01:16, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Like this? --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) Or like this? --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) Number One is the one i am talking about --Petar93 (talk) 10:16, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Sage Photo I think you should change the sage photo from the one from the anime to the one from the magna chapter 430 first page, its color and naruto looks like more of a bad ass in the manag one.Sethgrrr (talk) 22:05, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :As you said, it is from the manga, if a scene from the manga becomes animated, and someone gets a good shot of it, it replaces the manga image. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 06:45, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Only if it's an image of equal or better value. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:02, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I absolutely agree with Shounensuki; it's about quality of the presentation. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 14:27, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey I managed to make a nice screenshot of Naruto as a sage, from episode 156. I was thinking it could replace them manga image we have in the Sage article right now. I don't exactly know how to add a link to an image so I'll just put down the whole link.Me4899 (talk) 17:34, April 22, 2010 (UTC) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:Naruto-Sage_Eyes.JPG#file Senjutsu Training Time I can't tell in the manga, but how long did he spend in toad mountian training?--Silverblade1 (talk) 14:48, April 16, 2010 (UTC) stats Naruto's stats are little weird. How can Sakura's and Naruto's stats be the same. I suppose this is true (i I haven't read the databook)? -He is a lot stronger than her.